


YanSim Character HC

by Delly_WithAPen



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Disability, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: I've been suffering from serious writer's block, but I'm itching to just write SOMETHING. And even though I haven't followed Yandere Simulator's development in a couple years, Shiromi Torayoshi will always bring me back.Anyways, here are a few headcanons of some characters we know little about! Enjoy!
Series: Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888249
Kudos: 37





	1. Rivals

Osana Najimi: 

1\. She and Taro Yamada had play dates at each others' houses since they were infants, and their parents started expressing "how cute of a couple they would be" when they began attending preschool together. While Taro didn't mind the implication, Osana was very embarrassed, and would dramatically respond with an accusation of cooties. However, they never stopped being friends. 

2\. She had a twin in the womb, but her sister was stillborn shortly after entering the neonatal intensive care unit. When Raiburu first told her how she thought of her as a sister, she ran home and cried. 

3\. Osana had attempted to join the Drama Club several times, but she becomes tone-deaf when reciting a script, and is a terrible singer. 

Amai Odayaka:

1\. Her favorite food is dango, or Japanese sweet dumplings, but her favorite foods to make are cupcakes and lasagna. 

2\. She was adopted by Yuuna Odayaka when she was a little girl, and vividly remembers the sweet smells drifting in the air from the bakery below her new bedroom, as she awoke to her first morning with her mother. That was the beginning of her passion for culinary arts.

3\. Although her main interest is cooking, Amai also enjoys painting. She prefers abstract pieces with long, broad strokes and colorful shapes, as opposed to realism, however.

Kizana Sunobu:

1\. No one in Akademi High School has ever seen or met Kizana's parents. That is because she's utterly embarrassed by them, and insists they are always travelling abroad for modelling contracts or film productions. In reality, her father is a car salesman that starred in the advertisement commercial of his dealership, and her mother is the hand model for her nail salon's posters. 

2\. She rejects the belief that mimicry is the best form of flattery; Kizana doesn't just want to be the best, she also wants others to feel that copying her is futile to ever truly reach close to her level. 

3\. Her biggest inspiration in acting is Aoi Morikawa from "Kakafukaka". 

Oka Ruto:

1\. Her parents divorced when she was in elementary school, and she visited her father every other weekend until the last year of junior high school, in which she has now moved in with him due to constant tension with her mother over her interest in paranormal phenomena and social awkwardness. As of last year, though, he started seeing Uekiya Engeika's mother, much to the delight of the other girl. Ever since then, Uekiya has reached out to Oka in hopes of growing closer while their parents continue to date. 

2\. She has social anxiety and OCD, the latter taking the form of obsessive thoughts about spirits and supernatural beings like demons. She also compulsively counts the steps she takes while following the Basu sisters, which to others appears like she's chanting a strange spell as they can see her lips move. 

3\. Outside of the Occult Club, her only friends are Budo Masuta, Uekiya, and Miyuji Shan. But she's okay with that, because she cherishes the few friendships she does have. 

Asu Rito:

1\. She had already admired Kyoshi Taiso, the retired competitive swimmer, long before either of them ended up at Akademi. Kyoshi's short bob she wore during her prime years inspired Asu to cut the long, silky ponytail she had in junior high school. She's never regretted it, either.

2\. Due to her natural hyperactivity, she is forbidden from drinking coffee, and eating sweets after eight o'clock at night. Unfortunately, her sweet tooth will sometimes get the better of her, leading to a state of restlessness that lasts until morning.

3\. She's been in physical altercations only a few times, but only ever had to fight back once. While the other confrontations were easily diffused with words, a large man--whom she later discovered was the coach of a competitive runner she'd won against in a relay race--grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk away. Asu was able to twist out of the man's grasp and flip his body onto the ground, thanks to a few lessons of self-defense from the Martial Arts Club.

Muja Kina:

1\. In high school, she wasn't very liked by her female peers, due to many boys fawning over her innocent nature and well-developed "assets".

2\. Muja actually has Meniere's disease, in which the inner ear of her left side is deaf and causes poor balance. This is why she is clumsy, incapable of self-defense, and tilts her head to hear people better with her right ear. But despite her own health issues, she still wants to help others. Her ideal partner would be a patient man with a loud, strong voice that she can easily hear without any need to repeat himself. She fantasizes the most about holding hands, since her coordination is impaired and she often struggles walk in a straight line.

3\. Nasu Kankoshi, Akademi High School's official nurse, was three years her senior where she received her higher education in nursing. Although they only attended school together for a year, they stayed in contact after Nasu graduated, and the woman gave her a recommendation to the Headmaster as her substitute.

Mida Rana:

1\. She is usually attracted to guys her own age, but a few bad relationships have left her looking towards more inexperienced and, what she believes, trustworthy young men. Mida also feels very strongly about faithfulness, and does not consider any excuses for cheating acceptable.

2\. Her siblings are always wary of her affinity for inappropriate language when she visits their homes. However, she cares very deeply for her niece and nephews, despite her disinterest in having children of her own.

3\. Several employer-appointed mandatory therapists have attempted to link her hyperfixation of sexual promiscuity to childhood trauma, a sign of various mood disorders, and overcompensation for previous sexual harassment by male coworkers, but she had proven every theory false. She simply loves sex.

Osoro Shidesu:

1\. Students have spread rumors about her family--some say that her parents are very abusive, and others say she never had parents at all. The truth is that her mother and father died in a car accident when she was eleven. Currently, she lives with a family friend that her father grew up with, and entrusted in his daughter's well-being should anything happen to him and his wife. While he isn't very responsible with caring for a child, he ensures that there is always food in the fridge and decent clothes for her to wear. He often tells her to "give other people a chance", when he learns she's been fighting again.

2\. Her favorite weapon is a bokken, or Japanese wooden sword, due to the sleekness and smooth texture she feels when wiping blood off of it. Her least favorite weapon she had ever used was a manriki chain she bought from a neighbor. It was difficult to wield except swinging it side to side, and she eventually settled for wrapping the chain around her knuckles to punch the high schooler that challenged her that day.

3\. Two of the delinquents, Umeji Kizuguchi and Gaku Hikitsuri, had confessed their love to her at some point in the development of becoming delinquents. She had to catch herself from punching them, and awkwardly responded with "Keep it professional, kid."

Hanako Yamada:

1\. When she was ten years old, Hanako woke up in the middle of the night to find blood between her legs. Terrified, she snuck into her brother's bedroom in tears, and sobbed that she was dying. Taro figured out what she was experiencing, and frantically called Osana to come to their house, where she explained to the girl that she was "becoming a lady". Her parents still bring it up, much to her embarrassment.

2\. At her old school, she tried to form an "Anime Appreciation Club" to watch shows and cosplay as characters in school. Taro encouraged her to try again at Akademi, but only he and Osana signed up to join, and because clubs require five members, the motion was never passed.

3\. She's afraid of Kizana, Oka, Osoro, and Megami. Mida's inappropriate behavior would unsettle her, if she met her. Amai and Asu are very kind to her, and treat her as a younger sister. If she were to meet Muja, she would mostly feel sorry for her condition that leaves her untrusted by most of the other students to care for them.


	2. Other Club Leaders

Geiju Tsuka:

1\. At three years old, he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, much to the mortification of his parents. Their relationship had been strained throughout his childhood because of this. When he was twelve years old, Geiju delved into the fine arts, specifically painting. He slowly started verbally speaking at this time, and his cognitive behavioral therapist assured his parents that this interest may help him grow developmentally aside his peers. The three adults encouraged him wholeheartedly when he proposed to join the Art Club in his school, and expressed joy when he announced that he was assigned as the new club leader during his second year in Akademi High School.

2\. His father also has Asperger's, and was bullied heavily for his "odd" behavior in the 80's. He and his wife were afraid of Geiju experiencing the same treatment, and decided to home-school him before his therapist highly recommended allowing him to attend Akademi High School. They accepted, on the condition that the guidance counselor, Genka Kunahito, monitor him for harassment by other students. 

3\. He favors cool colors as opposed to warm, and his favorite color is cerulean blue. He dislikes the appearance of neutral colors by themselves--say, as a coat of paint on a wall--but appreciates their importance in artwork.

Miyuji Shan: 

1\. Her sudden change in personality from last year was inspired from her parents' disappearance. For two days, she waited for the police to contact her with terrible news, only to learn that her mother and father took a vacation without her, or even notifying her of the planned departure. Although they had always ignored her, this act of negligence was a step too far, and she decided to make certain they would notice her.

2\. Due to her appearance, many students assume she is a lesbian, but she is actually straight. She is, however, very supportive of Dora Tamamoto and Kiba Kawaito, her drummer and keyboardist, being bisexual. 

3\. She had only developed a crush twice before--she admired Budo Masuta's persistence to grow stronger in their first year of high school, and she enjoyed Seiyo Akanishi's western food the most. 

Budo Masuta:

1\. Of the dozens of fights he had participated in, Budo's most memorable was a verbal confrontation with a single one-handed shove against Musume Ronshaku as she was harassing Oka. That was the day the student body understood his opinion of the Occult Club, but he never lost their respect. In fact, the Occult Club members were noticeably bullied less.

2\. Because he is the most popular boy in school, he receives the most love letters and confessions (from both girls and boys) in Akademi High School. However, he doesn't feel ready for a romantic relationship, after he was turned down last year by Raiburu Fumetsu. He now focuses more on growing stronger to compete in national tournaments. 

3\. His favorite form of martial arts is jujutsu, because of the broad range of techniques, including offensive stances that allow minor weapon combat. Mina Rai prefers aikido, Sho Kunin likes karate, Shima Shita favors juudo, and Juku Ren likes kung fu.

Fureddo Jonzu:

1\. He is transgender. Raiburu, a sweet girl with incredible strength, regularly offers self-defense lessons for beginners to fight against bullies, and Fureddo sought her out when he first transferred to Akademi High School. However, no one has bothered him in the year he's been attending, and very few even know of his gender identity.

2\. His favorite anime shows are Hamatora, Asobi Asobase, and Durarara!!

3\. His father is a police officer, and the family watches true crime television shows together.

Kaga Kusha:

1\. He shares his methodically engineered "perfect" food with Budo, at a hefty price. Budo, grateful for the offer alone, holds an offer of free martial arts lessons from time to time, but Kaga always refuses. He sees no need to train his body to defend himself when he has built mechanical arm braces in the prospect of a physical altercation.

2\. One of the reasons he hides his relation with Shiromi Torayoshi from his schoolmates is the threat of further negative attention by those who dislike his cousin. As she is in a position of power, and uses unorthodox methods of maintaining order in Akademi, some students would surely take their frustration out on him and his club's fragile creations. Another reason is that he simply finds her embarrassing.

3\. Along with the members of the Gaming Club, he tests demos of new video games sent from developers. He rates their games based on graphics, motion controls, story intrigue, and interactions with NPCs. Kaga prefers plot-heavy video games.

Uekiya Engeika:

1\. Her parents divorced when she was in junior high school, but it was amicable, as they just didn't feel the same way about each other anymore. She lives with her mother, but visits her father down the street every weekend. Some nights, he will even come over and join them for dinner.

2\. She has helped Kuroko Kamenaga and Kenko Sukoyaka grow their own vegetable gardens. She enjoys healthy dishes herself, like grilled eggplant and baked sweet potatoes.

3\. During winter, she feels severe seasonal depression. Her club members have learned how to help her cope over the two and a half months of hopelessness--a lot of winter jasmine tea, romance manga, and visits to the local animal shelter.

Gema Taku:

1\. His older brother, Ichiro, frequently visits from college, and Gema constantly compares the two of them. He acknowledges how Ichiro is clean-cut, strong, and has a girlfriend, but never admits it out loud. During the last visit, he barely left his room. When his younger sister, Hatsue, has friends over, she politely asks him to stay in his room until the leave, which actually hurts him more than staying inside by his own volition.

2\. He appreciates the diligence and passion of handmade cosplay, no matter how good it looks in the end. In fact, he has sewn his own outfit of Marth from Fire Emblem.

3\. While he usually feels bitter over a lack of a girlfriend, he genuinely feels happy for his friends when they become a couple.


	3. Rivals

Megami:

1\. She purposely leaves a thin strand of hair longer than the rest of her bangs as her only demonstration of rebellion from her strict father, and it was encouraged by her Council members--minus Kuroko

2\. Every so often, her aunt would attempt to make contact with her and her brother, Kencho. It started when Megami heard her father arguing with a woman over the phone outside of the delivery room when her brother was born. A few years later, when she went to retrieve the mail by herself, she had found a birthday card for herself. While there was no return address, it was signed by "Seiko Saikou".

3\. After many drills of assassination attempts, the first genuine attacker she faced was quickly defeated. However, this left her in a state of nearly constant paranoia towards adult men that weren't her family members, which is why all of the faculty members--except for the Headmaster--in Akademi High School are women. It is also the reason Megami handpicked four female students to join the Student Council.

4\. The one time she felt regret was when she was fourteen years old, and arguing with Kencho about their grandfather's updated will that left Megami with twice as much as him. After he claimed they were equals, she stated he was born as a back up successor, and therefore unnecessary to the family. He ran to his room, but she could hear him quietly sobbing through the door later that night, and promised herself never to use that statement against him again.

5\. Her crush on Taro Yamada started during the beginning of their first year in Akademi. Her famous lineage would constantly lead to classmates and peers either fawning over her, likely with ulterior motives, or viewing her with jealousy and bitterness. However, Taro was the first student she could remember treating her as an equal, even after learning of her family name. His sincerity and kindness sowed a seed of love that she had never felt before. 

Kuroko:

1\. Her parents are similar to herself in that they enjoy peaceful nights reading together than going out, and judging difficult situations with a critical eye. They celebrate every achievement she accomplishes, including her continual streak on the Honor Roll. When she lost the re-election of Student Council president to Megami, they scoured the internet for the proper method of comforting their daughter and reassuring that they are not disappointed in her. It was a very awkward twenty-minute-long conversation that consisted of "It's not that we want you to fail, darling, just that we don't care if you do. Wait, that came out wrong, too," and "Your mother and I will always be here for you, unless that's too smothering. Then we'll be here for you an appropriate amount of time... once we learn how much that is."

2\. Her favorite school subject is literature, because it allows what she believes to be the perfect balance of structure and flexibility. She's even a secret forum moderator for her favorite novel series, of which she writes short stories where the characters attend school with her.

3\. She has previously considered wearing eye contacts, but decided against them after thinking about the extra effort of applying and cleaning them regularly. The occasional teasing from boys over her glasses had never bothered her in the past, but the innocent advice from several girls in her class about how pretty her eyes are without glasses make her feel slightly self-conscious. 

4\. She is allergic to cats, and will cross the street if approached by one. Usually, the cat will follow her.

5\. The last time she cried was in the third grade, when her pet turtle died. Her parents panicked and, in trying to console her, ended up teaching her that death is an inevitable fate for everyone and every living thing. Ever since, she avoids people crying and will typically leave the room while someone else lends a shoulder to cry on. This is one of the reasons she is not well-liked by her peers.

Aoi: 

1\. Although many students speculate that Megami is somehow responsible for Aoi's missing eye, it was actually from a brutal fight with Osoro Shidesu in late elementary school, where she was stabbed with a stick Osoro had picked up from the ground. After the conflict, Osoro was expelled and Aoi changed into a more aggressive person. Neither had lost a single fight since then, and are waiting for the other to initiate a rematch.

2\. Despite appearing to have thick skin, she's very sensitive to verbal insults. She typically reacts with anger rather than sadness, however, and calms down by deep breathing exercises her old child therapist taught her.

3\. Her mother is a security guard for the Saikou Corporation, and she met Megami while accompanying her after being let out of school early. They grew as close as Saisho Saikou would allow them, and Aoi was accepted into Akademi High School on a recommendation by Megami herself. Afterwards, she applied to join the Student Council, knowing full well that Megami would be a part of it.

4\. She never knew her father, but learned that he was killed in a car accident while her mother was seven months pregnant with her. She often wonders whether he would be proud of her winning streak in fist fights, or disappointed. Her mother tells her that he would love her regardless, but it doesn't always ease her worries.

5\. In junior high school, she once attempted to give herself an undercut. An emergency trip to the barber shop fixed it into a cute pixie-cut that framed her face and puffed out in the back. She hated it.

Akane: 

1\. Her favorite pastime as a child was tea parties, and her fathers would help her bake cookies (she would typically just stir and lick the spoon) and pour store-bought milk tea into her plastic tea pot. When her older sister left for college, Akane decided that she had outgrown the childish play set, but her parents stopped her from throwing it away and moved it into the attic where it remains today.

2\. In the summer, she is a camp counselor for children. She leads the dance lessons every afternoon, and serves as one of the lifeguards for the pool. Every year, a new camper will try to confess his love to her, to which she laughs and says she'll wait a few years for him. One of the older boys she previously rejected would often go over and let him down for her.

3\. She has photophobia, where her eyes are very sensitive to light. This is why the council room is so dark. When outside of school, she will go out wearing sunglasses, and the lights in her house are constantly dim, as one of her fathers also suffers from photophobia. Her other father likes to joke about saving money on buying light bulbs.

4\. Contrary to how she acts, Akane is well aware of how popular she is with the male student body. In fact, she enjoys the attention, and knows that her position in the Student Council offers a lesser chance to be directly confronted. Her ideal partner would be strong enough to lift her, but gentle towards animals and gardening. She also has a thing for musicians.

5\. She is very conscious of her weight, and works hard to maintain a healthy diet. Because of this, she doesn't drink carbonated beverages, coffee, or artificially flavored juice. While she has a bit of a sweet tooth, she's sworn off buying herself candy, and will only eat it if gifted to her.

Shiromi: 

1\. She and Kaga Kusha are cousins, as their mothers are fraternal twins, but Shiromi keeps her distance from him at school at his request. She will occasionally blackmail him for pocket money to grab a snack at the vending machines, though. Only Info-chan, the Headmaster, and Megami Saikou know of their relationship.

2\. At six years old, she was struck by lightning while playing on the roof of her parents' apartment complex. This had left her with an array of thin, black markings resembling lightning down her back, and why she views every new day she's alive as a bonus day.

3\. Although she is, by definition, a lesbian, Shiromi prefers to label herself as "sapphic", because it sounds more mysterious to her. Her ideal partner would be a calm, calculating detective that never stops trying to figure her out, but loses her composure when being flirted with; she likes making people blush. Currently, she has her focus set on Info-chan, but is waiting for her to make the first move so as to appear less interested than she really is.

4\. Her parents are zookeepers, and her mother is a zoo veterinary technician. Shiromi was present during the birth of three bears, including a giant panda, seven snow owls, a Bengal tiger, and four bats.

5\. She knows about Kuroko's moderated forum and fanfiction, and anonymously leaves encouraging messages on the stories she posts. Even though she's thought about revealing herself as "CatScratch3s_026", she decides against it, as she doesn't want Kuroko to stop writing.


End file.
